Love Life at Yamaha High
by Naru-forever
Summary: Rin is a new kid at the rich school for rich kids. This school is called: Yamaha High. One problem she isn't rich.She only got in because she passed the entrance exams. Now, Rin has to deal with bullies, enemies, love, friends, rivals, money, and more. But, she also catches the eye of a few guys. What will happen? Read to find out! Rated T because there might be slight swearin
1. Chaper 1: The Begging

**Ok, so this is my first fanfiction ever. I've been wanting to do a Vocaloid fanfic for a while now, but I had forgotten my password, email address, and username….until I remembered it a few days ago! So, yea….. Please don't be too harsh, but please, if you have critique, say it, cause it makes me a better writer! But, saying that, I also love good comments, because those encourage ****me to write more.**

**Summary:**

_**Rin is the new girl at Yamaha high, a rich high school for rich kids. Only problem is that she isn't rich. AT ALL. **_

_**She will have to deal with the drama of bullies, love, friends, enemies, and so much more. **_

_**Pairings: Rinx? **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids, because if I did, you would see Miku dying so many times… or she just wouldn't be invented. XD**

* * *

_Rin's POV_

So, today is my first day at a new high school! I'm so excited, and so nervous at the same time. You see, I recently moved here, to this town, about a month ago. I was born in a very small, poor town in Japan. When I was four we moved to Canada, since my father had work to do there, but last year, we moved back to my birth place. But, now, we live in a huge, rich town! Of course, we are still in Japan though. I'm mainly nervous because this is a very rich school, and you have to pay a lot of money to get in. So basically, you need to be from a rich family. Well I am not from a rich family. In fact, I am from a very poor family. But, I am going to this high school because I passed the entrance exams with flying colours!

I had my backpack on my right shoulder, as I walked through the doors of the school. I was an hour early, that way I could explore a bit and get to know my way around. I found my locker and stuffed my bad into it, then I continued to explore. After a while, I realized that I wasn't the only one who had come and hour earlier than 9:00 A.M. to explore the school. I had seen a boy with blonde hair, very much like my own, and blue eyes. Then, there was a girl beside him, holding his hand. She had long teal hair that was held in pigtails, and teal eyes. The first thought that came into my mind when I saw her, was beautiful. After that, I had seen a girl with long pink hair, but I didn't get to see her eyes. And then there was a boy with messy blue hair, and once again, I hadn't gotten to see his eyes.

I looked up at the clock that was on the wall, and realized that it was ten minutes until school actually started.

'_Well, now I know why the halls were starting to fill up.' _ I thought.

I hurried to my locker and grabbed my schedule to see what I had. It said, 'Homeroom: room 207', then, 'First Period: room 207, Music.'

I sighed happily. I loved music. In fact, that was one of the reasons I was accepted into this school; because I excelled in music. For this semester I had a whole three periods for music! Different typed of music classes, but still, music!

I walked to the classroom, and opened the door shyly. When I saw that there was no one else there yet, other than the teacher, I took a seat, and began to doodle in my precious notebook.

Soon after I saw other students walking in, I recognized the four other students that I had seen today. Right away though, I knew that the blondie and the teal haired girl were very popular, and they were obviously dating. Pinkie seemed mildly popular, and she looked like she would judge people. The blue haired boy seemed…hyper, but I classified him as popular since he was obviously best friends with blondie.

'_And I shall stay away from them.' I thought as I doodled._

I was not popular at any of my old schools, and the fact that I was a poor kid in a rich high school right now made it likely that I would not be popular. But I didn't care either way, I did not like the populars. Most of the guys were playboys, or just plain jerks, or both, and most of the girls with either sluts or mean, and both the boys and girls gossiped like there was not tomorrow.

Just as I was actually about to start drawing something, the school bell rang, declaring that class was to start. The teacher came running in. The teacher had short brown hair, and was wearing completely red.

"Hello class." She said, "My name is Meiko Haigo, and I am you homeroom teacher this year. You can call me Mrs. Meiko, or Mrs. Haigo, I don't really care. Now, how about we forget about announcements, since there are none today, and move onto introductions!"

The whole class groaned at this, but I was rather excited to know everyone's name.

"Ok, so I'll start, and then we will go up and down the rows, starting at the right end of the first row." She chirped. Jeez this teacher was excited. "Ok, so as I said before, my name is Meiko Haigo, and since I am your teacher, I'm not allowed to say my age, but lets say I'm somewhere between 26 and 37. I have lived here my whole life, and my favourite colour is red."

Then, it was blondie's turn.

"My name is Len Kagamine, and I am 14. I have lived here my whole life, and my favourite colour is yellow.'' He said.

Next, it was the teal-haired girl's turn.

"My name is Miku Hatsune, and I am 14. I was born in Osaka, but I now live here, in Tokyo, and I have been living here for ten years. My favourite colour is teal!" she exclaimed.

Then, it was blue boy's turn to go.

"I'm Kaito Shion! I am 14, and I have always lived here!" he exclaimed in a child-like manner, "My favourite colour is blue, and I love ice cream!"

Rin sighed. She was right, he was hyper. Next, it was pinkies turn to go.

"My name is Luka Megurine, and I am 14. I lived in Kyoto for sometime, but moved here when I was three. My favourite colour is pink." She said calmly.

Then, it was my turn.

"My name is Rin Kagami." I said with a cheerful smile, "I'm 14, and I moved here about a month ago. I was born in Utashinai, and moved to Canada when I was young. Then, a year ago I moved back to Utashinai, and then we moved here a month ago. My favorite colours are yellow and orange."

I could feel some eyes on me, and I did not like it one bit. I hated people staring at me.

* * *

_Len's POV_

I couldn't take my eyes off of Rin. Ever since I saw her when I walked into the class, she caught my attention, which was very hard to do. After she finished her introduction, I tuned everyone else out and watched her secretly, without anyone seeing. People couldn't see me, the 'hot' Len Kagamine, staring at a new girl!

* * *

_Rin's POV_

I half listened to everyone else, but I never looked at them, for I was once again doodling in my notebook. I heard two shy sounding people, a boy named Piko, and a girl named Miki. They sound rather nice. I would have to get to know them! Maybe I could make new friends! You see, I'm not really good at making friends, because….well, I don't know why actually.

* * *

_Piko's POV_

Rin seemed like a nice girl. She didn't seem like she would fit in with Miku and her friends. Maybe, just maybe, she could be friends with Miki and I.

* * *

**And that's all for now people! Sorry it is so short, but I decided to keep it short since it is the first chapter, and I want to know what people think. **

**It's gonna get more exciting, I promise!**

**Ta-ta for now!**

**~Naru-forever**

**P.S. REVIEW! ****You know you wanna. XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Classes start!

**Ok, so I'm back~ **

**Thank you for all the great reviews! ^-^**

**Just to let you all know, I read over the first chapter this morning…again, and saw more mistakes that I missed, so after I publish this chapter, I'm gonna edit the first. Nothing will change, it's just gonna be fixing spelling mistakes.**

**All English lyrics to a song will be posted in the beginning of the authors note at the end of story~ **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Vocaloids, it would be a manga series.**

_Rins's POV_

After everyone finished their introductions, Mrs. Meiko went on to talk about what we would be doing this year. For once in my life, I actually listened intently.

"And that is what we will be doing this year. Now, can I have a few volunteers to come up here and sing, since that is what we are going to be doing for the start." She said. Instantly Miku raised her hand, smiling. "Ah, ok, Miku, come on up and sing a song." Mrs. Meiko smiled.

Miku got up out of her seat, and walked to the front of the room, flashing everyone a smile. Then, she began to sing.

"Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA

Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete

Yo ne?

Sono-ichi

Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto

Sono-ni

Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?

Sono-san

Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto

Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite!

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara

Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama

Ki ga tsuite nee nee

Mataseru nante rongai yo

Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?

Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!

Ima sugu ni yo

Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!

[ Lyrics from: lyrics/h/hatsune_miku/world_is_ ]

Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho

Monku wa yurushimasen no

Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto...

A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?

Mukae ni kite

Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara

Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?

Sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA

Kiga tsuite hora hora

Otete ga aitemasu

Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA

Mou, doushite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku

Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa...

Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI

Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURRIN

Minna, minna gaman shimasu...

Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de

Watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon

Ato de koukai suru wayo

Touzen desu! datte watashi wa

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA

Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?

Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna eh?

"HIKARERU abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku KIMI

... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo

Oh, Hey Baby" she sang.

Everyone started clapping, some amazed, some as if they knew it was going to be like that. I had to admit, she did have a nice voice, even though it was obvious that she was totally full of herself. After she sat down Mrs. Meiko stood up at the front again.

"That was wonderful Miku! Now, you get to pick who gets to come up next~" Mrs. Meiko chirped.

Oh thank god, at least I wouldn't have to go up. I hated singing in front of people. It's not that I didn't think I was good –not being full of myself there, I don't think I'm great, but I'll admit, I am good- it is more because I'm afraid of what everyone else will think. But, I didn't have to worry, she was probably going to pick one of her friends.

"Hmm, ok.." she hummed, "Then I pick Rin!"

See, I told you not me- WHOA! WAIT A MINUTE! Did she seriously just pick me? Why would she? That doesn't make any sense? But nonetheless, I stood up and walked to the front of the class.

_Miku's POV_

Haha! Take that! I chose that Rin girl because the whole time I was singing, Len's eyes were on her! Len was _my_ boyfriend, so he should have been watching _me_, especially while I was singing! I watched as she walked up to the front, and I smirked. She looked so nervous. Ha! Well, she probably couldn't sing very well, and was embarrassed about it.

"Go on sweetie." Mrs. Meiko told her.

Rin nodded, and fiddled with her fingers, as if thinking. What could she be thinking about? Jeez, she could sing anything!

_Rin's POV_ again.

I fiddled with my fingers as I thought of a good song to sing. You see, I wrote my own songs, and I didn't know any other songs by heart other than the songs I wrote myself. Then, a song came to me! I smiled then, I began to sing with my eyes closed so I wouldn't have to see anyone.

"Yoru no kono machi akari ga tomoru

Kishimu haguruma to sharin no oto

Hibi kasete aruita

Yuku ate mo naku

Umaku aruke nakute mo

Watashi wa naze umareta no deshou

Naze shinzou wa gin no iro nano

Tooi mukashi ni ano hito ga itta

"Kimi wa tokubetsu na ningyou" da to

Odori utai kare ni homerareru you ni

Ima mo utatteru zutto

Kare ga me o samasa nakute mo utaou

Watashi wa naze umareta no deshou

Tada eien ni utai tsudzukeru

Itsuka wa nemuri tsuki

Ano hito no iru suteki na basho e

Negai wa kanawanai

Hitori utai ikite kowarete...

Toki ga nagarete

Uta mo wasurete

Ano hito nemuru basho e to isogu

Hibi wareta karada o hikizuri nagara

Nando koronde mo

Umi no mieru basho ni hana o soe

Saa nemurasete

Ano hito to tomo ni

Negai o kanae mashou

"Kimi wa juubun hitori de ikita"

Ano hito no koe ga kikoeta chikai soba de

Yume no naka de nandomo kiita koe

Yasashiku mune ni hibiki wataru

Odayaka na hikari

Watashi o tsutsun de

Waratteru...

Waratteru..." I sang softly.

When I was finished, I opened my eyes slowly, only to see everyone gaping at me. Well, everyone except for Luka and Miku.

"Amazing!" Mrs. Meiko exclaimed.

I blushed, then sat down, well aware that people were still staring at me. I tapped my fingers on my desk nervously, not liking the attention.

"Well," Mrs. Meiko began, "You can choose another person to come up."

I was about to say Luka, since she was next to me, but I was cut off by the bell.

"Oh, well that's it for class!" Mrs. Meiko chirped, "I'll see you all tomorrow, and maybe some of you later today."

With that everyone stood up and began to walk out of the classroom. I walked to my locker, and grabbed another binder, then I headed towards my next class.

_Piko's POV_

I was just about to tap her shoulder, Rin's I mean, when she was lost in the sea of students. Well, there goes that opportunity. I wanted to tell her two things…well, actually, I wanted to tell her one thing and ask her another thing, but still. I wanted to tell her that she had an amazing voice- because seriously, when she sang, no one expected it, since everyone thought that 'poor people' couldn't sing well, and for me, it was like the world had stopped. And then, I wanted to ask her if she wanted to hang out with me and Miki today. I sighed. Well, there was always lunch.

"PIIIIIKKKKOOOOOO!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

I turned around and saw Miki running at me. Just as I was about to move out of the way, she tackled me to the ground.

"How are you? How was your summer? How come you didn't get to school until the last minute? Why didn't you answer my calls this summer- oh wait, it was because you weren't at home….got it." She asked.

I chuckled. That was Miki for you, shy around people who weren't her friends, and hyper around people who were her friends. So basically, she was shy around everyone else, but me. But, I shouldn't really be talking, I really only talked to her too.

" I'm fine, my summer was boring since all I did was work at Uncle Al's farm. I slept in this morning, which is why I was late." I answered., "Now please get off of me."

She laughed slightly as she stood up, then helped me up.

"C'mon, class is about to start." I said.

With that said and done, we both started to walk to class. Maybe I would get a chance to talk to Rin, since in this school we have the same classmates for every class, except for electives, and the special, higher grade, classes. Maybe Miki and I could get a seat next to Rin.

As soon as we walked into the class, I knew it was not happening. Rin was in the first row, dead centre- _'Must be a good student…well she is on a scholarship..'_ I thought – then on her right was Kaito, and on her left was Len, then Luka was sitting beside Kaito- since she had a crush on him that was obvious to everyone else, except him- and Miku was sitting beside Len- since she was currently Len's 'toy'.

So that meant Miki and I would have to sit behind her, meaning it would be extremely difficult for us to talk.

_Len's POV_

When I walked into class, I was surprised to see Rin already there, sitting in the first row, dead centre. I couldn't decide whether or not I wanted to sit beside her, but I decided to when Kaito sat down beside her. So, I spent the whole class staring at her, admiring her beauty.

WHOA! WAIT A SECOND! I did not just say that. I, Len Kagamine, was not supposed to be feeling this feeling. How could I have just noticed this now? Miku was my toy right now, I should only be paying attention to Miku. Then, as soon as I found a better toy, I would dump her, not caring about her anymore. I turned my eyes away from Rin. I would not let some new, poor girl change my ways.

'_Plus, she is nothing compared to Miku.'_ I reminded myself.

_Rin's POV_

Finally! It was finally lunch! I. Was. Starving! I was just about to walk into the cafeteria to start eating, when someone tapped my shoulder. A small pout appeared on my face. I wanted to eat~! But nonetheless, I turned around. I saw a boy who was in all my morning classes. He had white hair and electric blue-ish green-ish eyes. I thought he looked like a girl, and at first, I had actually mistaken him as a girl, but when you hear his voice, you know it's a guy.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Um, I was wo-" he began to say, but was cut off when he was pushed to the side by some guy.

I looked around for him, but didn't see him. So, I just shrugged, and went into the cafeteria to eat.

I sat down at a table in the far corner of the cafeteria. It was kind of in the shadows, and no one was sitting around it for there were no other tables around it. Of course, I would have preferred to sit at a table with someone, but there were no available tables. There was this one, where a girl with red hair- who was also in my class- was sitting all by herself, but when I moved to sit down with her, she had said that she was saving the one seat beside her for a friend. So, now I am sitting all by myself in the shadows. I may not act like it sometimes, but I really do care what people think of me, and I really do care if I have friends. At my last school, the one in Canada, it had taken three years and a half for me to get one friend. Of course, I was then friends with all her friends, but that's not the point. I've always hated being alone, but I can live through it. Anyways, my music is always there for me.

_Piko's POV_

I had finally had a chance to talk to Rin, and some guy from the basketball team pushed me out of the way! Then, when I got back up, she was no where in sight! I couldn't even find her in the cafeteria! Seriously, luck is not my friend today. I sat down beside Miki, and we both began to eat our lunch while talking about a manga we were both reading.

**Sorry it took a while!**

**Actually….did it take that long….?**

**Anyways, it should have been done today in the afternoon, rather than at 2:00 A.M. but I'm going to an anime convention tomorrow, and I am going as Rin, but I had to find white sneakers, white berets, and I had to make her freakin' headphones! The headphones took a while. ^-^'**

**So, I have decided that I will do short chapters, but quick updates. 'Kay!**

**And, I have a poll for everyone, which you will PM me your answer, if you have an account, and if you don't, then just post it in a review, with the headline of 'My answers for your Poll LLYH':**

_**Poll:**_

**Rin should be with,**

**Len**

**Piko**

**Kaito**

**I will post the answers on my profile. You have until July 15, 2012, to post your vote!**

**OH! And here are the English lyrics to the songs (NOTE: not all lyrics are correct): **

**First song is called World is mine by Hatsune Miku:**

**The number one princess in the world **

**Know how to treat me that way, okay?**

**First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual **

**Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear? **

**Third thing, for every single world I say, reply with three words **

**If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!**

**I'm not really saying anything selfish **

**I want you to think from your heart that I'm cute**

**The number one princess in the world **

**Realize that, hey, hey **

**Keeping me waiting is out of the question **

**Who do you think I am? **

**Somehow I would already like to eat something sweet! **

**Go get it immediately**

**My fault? Let's call it a cute mistake **

**Complaints are not permitted **

**Well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Come on **

**Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say? **

**Come and take me away **

**If you understand that, take my hand and say "Princess"**

**I'm not really saying anything selfish **

**But you know, it's alright to scold me a little?**

**My very own prince in the world **

**Realize that, look, look **

**Our hands are empty **

**Reticent and blunt prince **

**Come one, why! Just notice it soon**

**You definitely don't understand! Don't understand...**

**Shortcake with a strawberry placed on top **

**Pudding made with well-selected eggs **

**Everything, everything, I will hold myself back from it **

**Don't think that I'm a selfish girl **

**Even I will be able to do it if I try **

**You will regret this afterwards**

**It's natural! Even for me**

**The number one princess in the world **

**See me clearly okay, shall I go somewhere? **

**Suddenly I was held tightly, it was so abrupt, eh? **

**"It's dangerous, you'll be hit" So saying that you turn away **

**...I think this person is dangerous though**

**Secong one is called Dolls, by Kagamine Rin: **

**This town of night **

**Is lit by a light **

**The sound of a creaking gear and a wheel **

**It echoed as I walked **

**I don't even have an address to go to **

**And I'm not able to walk well**

**Why must I have been born? **

**Why is my heart the colour of silver?**

**In distant old days, that person spoke to me **

**"You are a special doll" **

**Dancing and singing **

**As he praised me **

**Even now I sing, always **

**He will not awake his eyes and also sing**

**Why must I have been born? **

**I'll only continue singing for eternity**

**Someday I'll sleep **

**And go to the wonderful place where that person is **

**My wish does not come true **

**I sing, live and break alone**

**Time passes **

**And I even forget songs **

**I hurry to the place where that person sleeps **

**While I drag my cracked body **

**I fall down many times**

**The place where you're able to see the sea is attached with flowers **

**Now, I'll go to sleep **

**Together with that person**

**My wish will come true **

**"It was enough that you lived alone" **

**I heard that person's voice, it was close by**

**In my dreams, I heard the voice many times **

**It resounds kindly in my heart **

**A peaceful light envelopes me **

**I can smile now…**

**I can smile now…**

**Please review~**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**Ok, so this is just an authors note.**

**I have writers block for this story, so the update may take a while, unless you want a really short update. **

**The poll for if Rin should be with Len or Piko is on my profile, so if everyone could vote there, that would be awesome(even if you've already put your vote in a review, or PM)**

**I have decided to take Kaito out of the voting, and leave it just Piko and Len**

**I have decided not to post the winner, so you guys will just have to wait to find out**

**Look forward to the next chapter, cause it should be here in at least a week! ^-^**

**P.S. At the moment, I am also writing another Fanfiction for Naruto, called Kimiko's story: The Beginning, so you can read that, cause all my ideas at the moment are for that story. **


	4. Chapter 3: Enemies, Friends and Singing

**Sorry for the wait, and sorry for the short chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids**

**P.S. In this story, Rin has a bit of bipolar disorder…. Just so you all know….. meant to mention that before.**

_~Time Skip: After school~_

_Rin's POV_

I had stayed an hour and a half late after school today so that I could work on one of my songs in peace and quiet at the library, so I was just heading out of the school doors now. Just as I was about to walk out, someone tapped my shoulder.

'_Maybe it is the same person who tapped my shoulder at lunch.' I thought._

I turned around, and was mildly surprised that it wasn't. Instead it was the teal haired girl. What was her name again? I know it started with an M…. mmm…Oh! It's Miku.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I want you to stay away from Len." She said bluntly.

I blinked. "Ummm, why? And why are you saying this? I don't even talk to him." I asked, confused.

"You are obviously trying to steal him from me, so I suggest you stay away, or else something bad might happen to you." With that, she walked away.

I was surprised. I was trying to steal him away from her? Well, that was news to me, I didn't talk to him, nor did I even look at him. I continued walking, ignoring Miku's comment, since it made no sense to me whatsoever.

When I got home, I put down all my stuff, then grabbed my guitar from my room, and headed out again. I was going to sing in the town for some money. I used to do it all the time in Canada, and my birth place, so of course I would do it here. It was a way of getting extra money for my parents.

I got to a small empty spot in the town, and I set up my stuff. I had a radio that played the background music, since I couldn't play all the instruments at once, but I did play all the instruments in each song….just at different times, and I recorded me playing them.

After everything was set up, I noticed some people looked at me, which was usual of course, but I still didn't like people staring at me, so I closed my eyes.

I began to strum on my guitar as the background music began, and then I sung.

"Hitotsu, futatsu, mittsu, yottsu, itsutsu

Muttsu, nanatsu, too!

Migi kara haeteru ude wo hikkonuite

Uekibachi ni tsukisashite miru ne

Hitosashiyubi to nakayubi wo karame

Suteki suteki na hana no kansei

Oniwa ni wa kirei na OTETE ga takusan saitete

Hitotsu mo onaji mono wa nai desho

Kyoufu GAADEN

Datte nigete kanai de

Dare ni mo ienai himitsu no hanazono

Uchiakerarenai himitsu no hanazono

A"aaaaaa.…

Totemo kirei na no yo yubi ga go-hon, tama ni wa yon-hon

Omeme wo hojikutte mite goran

Uso yo uso zenbu uso na no

Tabun... FUFUFU" I sang.

I realize that it may not have been the smartest idea to do a 'scary' song first, but I had just written the song, and I loved it. Plus, a lot of people were clapping, so that meant that they liked it…right?

I continued on with a three other songs, in this order: Daughter of Evil, The worst Carnival and Meltdown.

When I was finished, and everyone went away, I started packing up. After I finished packing up, I counted how much I made.

'_Hmm. Ok. Five, ten, twenty, twenty five, forty five, fifty, fifty two.' _I thought.

Well, today was successful! It also helped that a bunch of these people were rich, and gave less than half of what they had on them. I was just about to leave when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, and smiled, seeing that it was the same white haired boy from school…. Piko I believe his name was.

_Piko's POV_

Finally! Finally I get to talk to her. It was chance that I was walking by when I heard her voice….although her first song gave me the creeps.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Uh…so, I um, saw you at school, and I've been trying to ask you if you wanted to hang out with Miki and I?" I asked.

Her face lit up at the question. I was confused. Did she have a hard time making friends or something? No, that couldn't be it, she was much too likeable.

"Sure!" she exclaimed.

She had her guitar, radio, notebook, and a box in her arms, and it looked like she was struggling to keep everything in her arms. So, I took the box from her, and the radio, and smiled.

"I'll carry these home for you. Carrying all that will give you backaches." I said.

"Thank you!" she chirped.

So, as we walked to her house, we made small conversation. I learned that her favorite food was oranges, she was an only child from a poor family, and she knew four different languages.

When we got to her house, she ran inside and put her notebook and guitar inside, and then came back out for the box and radio.

"Thank you for helping me carry my stuff." She said.

"Your welcome." I said.

'_Should I invite her to the movies with Miki and I tonight? She said that she was going to be home alone tonight….so…yea…..I should….right?' _I thought.

"Hey,um…. Miki and I are going to see something in the theatres tonight….do you want to meet us there?" I asked.

She seemed surprised at this, but quickly smiled. "Ya!" she exclaimed, "What time?"

"At seven."

"Ok, I'll meet you guys there."

With that, she closed the door, and I started walking back to my house.

_Rin's POV_

Today was AWESOME! I possibly made two new friends, and I got fifty two bucks! Plus, I'm going to the movies…. Yay! I'm excited to actually see…and meet this Miki. I wonder if she is Piko's girlfriend, cause he said they were always together. Hmm… maybe I'll ask later.

**Sorry! I know it's a short chapter, but I can't think of anything for this story…. I know where I want it to go, but I just have to figure out how to get there.**

**Hopefully next chapter will be longer.**

**Please review.**

**P.S. If you have any ideas, could you please PM me the idea(s)?**


	5. INSPIRATION IS NEEDED! PLEASE HELP ME!

**Inspiration is needed.**

**I keep writing something, I read it over, then I hate it. **

**None of my ideas are working out right now. T_T**

**I feel really bad for not updating, but I'm stuck! **

**Can some of you perhaps comment or PM me with some ideas, or something like that? **

**Anyways, hopefully someone will give me an idea, and I can have the next chapter up by next week.**


	6. Sorry Everyone TT

**THIS HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY REMI NIKOLS~**

* * *

I'm really sorry… I can't do it.

But, if any of you read/watch Harry Potter, Naruto, Inuyasha, Ouran Highschool host club, you can look forward to seeing me!

I'm gonna just be doing cross-overs, so if you have any suggestions of two series (preferably Manga, but novels work too) that you'd like to see a cross-over of, just PM me, 'kay!

I read a lot of books, so I'll most likely know what your talking about.

But for novels, I mainly read unpopular ones, 'cause they're different.

Anyways, a list of Mangas that I'll definitely be doing Fanfics for are:

Naruto

Inuyasha

OHSHC

Pandora Hearts

Vampire Knight

Vocaloid * only for cross overs though.

ARISA

I've read a lot others, but that's my list for now.

And novels:

Harry Potter

39 Clues

Percy Jackson

GONE

Wait 'till Helen comes

Some Stephen King books(most likely)

Seraphina


End file.
